Hurricane
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Slightly AU Roxi Holland knew she was different, but how different wasn't the idea. She met someone who was like her, and started to enjoy her life more and more until her family gets pulled into a prank. This prank made her realize who she is - but the problem is which side is she on? Angel side or hunter side? Plus, how does Zoe fit into all of this hunter crap?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Let's pretend my life is normal for just one-minute okay? On second thought...no one has a normal life, there's always something stuck in the middle of everything to make it shitty or unbearable. Mine isn't as shitty as most, it's more...I have the lesser power to make it the right way it has to be.

Let's start with the fact that a drunk who hunts monsters - not those shitty ones from the movies - real, actual monsters adopts me. Vampires (who don't sparkle, by the way), werewolves (ironically, silver bullets to the head work), lizard creatures (don't_ even_ get me started on that one), demons (the more popular of the evils in our world of candy and rainbows), and probably 20 million others that I don't even want to figure out how to kill.

I apparently have a sister too, according to Bobby Singer. He knew I hated the life of hunting, went off to do my own thing - got a job and putting myself through college. That was when I was 16 and didn't know better and thought I was Miss-Big-and-Bad. Her name is Zoe Singer, and mine is Roxi Holland. My legal name, my birth name.

My life was an "apple pie life", meaning you had money, a life outside of hunting, and retired from the job. I was going to college, enjoying my 20s but then something happened.

I found out what I was.

If a hunter is reading this, you know demons walk our Earth but what about those bastards with the feathery white wings and non-existed golden halos, huh? Demons have an opposite. I found out something - something important about myself.

That was until someone decided to play a trick on me. A trick that turned into more.

No one messes with a Trickster but no Trickster should piss off a Nephilim.

Nephilim may only have half of the power than a normal angel, but hell, I throw one hell of a punch.

* * *

**I got an idea - and I ran with it! **

**Yes, another Supernatural fic, mainly because I was running out of idea for Daeva and the Fallen/Angel. I won't go into much, but this is a story I started back when I was getting into Supernatural and scrapped it after the first few chapters because I didn't want to write it and ended up with Evie and Lily. **

**Why did I decided to write a new Supernatural fic? I wanted a change. A change from the characters I love and adore. A change from the newer seasons and go back to the older ones. I just wanted to write something new. **

**I don't own Supernatural - I wish I did though. **


	2. Chapter One

**One **

_It started out as a normal night on campus; I was locking up the bar for the night. We aren't those 24-hour bars, you know? I don't remember what made my double back to the bar but it was a good thing I did. But also one reason I'm in this bloody mess. _

Roxi Holland was texting her roommate that she'd be a few more minutes later than usual for their nightly _Buffy_ marathon. Roxi went back to grab something she left behind the bar that night, but something was nagging in the back of her head about going back. She shrugged it off as she unlocked the bar. Roxi placed her bags on one of the tables, rounding the counter. She picked up her American Lit book from the ground – she didn't remember it dropping for her bag.

The bell chimed, signaling someone was entering. "Sorry, we're closed," Roxi turned her attention to the three older men - they weren't college students. Roxi gulped as their eyes turned black in front of her. She eyed her bag that was near the door. Her finger was on the button that the boss finally put it after a few months of robberies during anyone's shift.

"Don't press that button." Roxi held up her hands as the one demon went through her purse, pulling the contents out – her wallet, phone, gum, a tampon, pens, and lastly her-

"We've got a hunter, boys." The demon held up her .45 with her initials craved at the base. She stood there was the demons moved closer. "And if you know that, then you should know I've trained." Roxi placed both hands on the counter, flipping over it. As much as Roxi loved to think she kept up with her training, she didn't – she slammed right into one of the tables, taking it with her and the chairs. The demon placed both hands on the edge of the table, making it hard for Roxi to move. "What should we do with her?"

"Don't know. Something that will make her wish she was dead."

All the ideas that Bobby taught Roxi ran through her head as the demons chatted. Roxi rapped her fingers against the floor. She gasped as the third demon stepped on her hand. Roxi cried out when the table was moved from her body and the demon was holding her in the air by her throat.

Her hands gripped the demon's, trying to pry them off her airway. Roxi stared straight at the demon, starting to mutter the only thing to get rid of demons.

"Shut up, little bitch!" The demon slammed her down onto the pool table. Roxi gasped with a whimper. "Now," the second demon fond her pocketknife from her messenger bag. The blade ran across her exposed chest. Some pain shot through Roxi's body.

"Just kill me!"

"Now, now. No need to kill you. Torture is more his style anyway." The first demon said.

"H-his?"

"A clueless hunter – she can't be Roxi Singer."

"It's Roxi Holland! I do not go by that drunk's last name." Roxi growled at the demons. The blade, thankfully on the dull side, ran across her cheek as the demon was on top of her now.

One demon had her arms above her head and the other hand her legs. She couldn't move.

"I doubt he'd mind if we did a little torture before handing her over." Her shirt was cut right down the middle. Her push-up bra that she was basically falling out of was completely exposed. Roxi closed her eyes, starting to pray. The only angel she could remember from lore was…Gabriel.

_Help! Please help me, Gabriel! I'm in danger. D-demons are trying to rape me. Help me! _

Roxi was trying to kick the demon in his face. "Keep the bitch still!"

"We're trying! She's strong." Roxi continued to struggle until the demon on top of her slapped her across the face. Roxi gasped, glaring at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the saltshakers that were left on the one table after cleaning. It was rock salt, but it would do. Just the think was, she needed to get free and use it against the demons.

Roxi closed her eyes for a moment; thinking as she continued to struggled against the three demons. Her eyes snapped open as the table from early slammed right into the demon that was on top of her. Roxi looked around as the other demons loosened their grips on her. She was able to kick one in the face and jump from the pool table.

"I-I don't want to kill you."

"Do it sweetheart. See how much of a big and bad hunter you actually are." The demon said, spitting out blood. Roxi rubbed her hands together as the demons got closer. Roxi felt a hand on her shoulder – she screamed.

"Leave. I'll take care of them." Roxi started to run, grabbing her things. "Just go!" Roxi dropped her bags, running out of the bar.

She didn't get far when the man was walking behind her. Roxi placed her hand out in front of him to stop me. "I didn't need your help!" Roxi growled.

"I could beg to differ."

"I was in the middle of thinking! I was of…moves! I took a fighting class in high school." Roxi said. "And when did you drop out?" The man asked.

"How'd you know I dropped out?"

"No reason."

"I was sixteen. I ran away from home but oddly enough, I'm still in contact with my adoptive father." Roxi said. "Who's your father?" The man asked.

"You probably don't know him."

"You never know. I know a lot of people."

"Robert Singer?"

"You're right, I don't know him." The man laughed. Roxi laughed.

"I'm Gabe, by the way."

"Roxi."

"Here," Gabe took off his jacket, wrapping it around her body. He zipped it up for her. "Don't want you to get back to the dorms and have boys falling all over that body." Gabe said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, darling."

"What did you do to those men, if you don't mind me asking?" Roxi asked. "I sent them away from a very long time." Gabe said.

"Thank you…for saving me. If I didn't need help."

"You keep telling yourself that, Roxi." Gabe started to walk away when Roxi called after him. He turned back to the young hunter.

"Will I be able to see you again?" A smile formed on the Trickster's lips. "I mean to give you back the jacket, of course." Roxi said.

"Do you want to see me again?"

"I think so."

"Well, I'll see you soon enough, Roxi Holland."

"I never told you my last name." Roxi said. "It's on your backpack." Gabe said.

"Oh…right."

"I'll be seeing you."

"I can't wait."

Roxi walked away, but looked back to take one last look at Gabe but he was gone. Gone out of sight. Roxi shrugged it off as she continued back to the dorms after all that – she was considering transforming colleges. Again.

* * *

_After all that – I should have realized he was my angel-in-shining-armor. But that's another story for another night. To anyone still reading after our first encounter – congratulations, you jumped the first hurtle. About 50 million more to go through before my story is over. I don't even know where my story ends. Sometimes I wished it ended sooner but those damn Winchesters… That's another story for another night. _

_Now it wasn't another couple of years I met up with Gabe again. I know a long time but it wasn't like I was looking for him or anything. I didn't think angels were real, I didn't believe angels were real after my prayer to Gabriel that night. _

_This story is about to get complicated – I hope you've brought plenty of snacks, preferably chocolate (Gabriel's favorite sweet), and drink (make it dark liquor). This is the time I found who Gabe really was and who _I_ really was. Gabe to this day doesn't understand how I'm a Nephilim; I don't even know how I'm one. Again, another story for another page. _

_First things first – Welcome to the journal of Roxi Holland – the Nephilim who had to make the world a better place! Well…not really. More like – The Nephilim who had to make she didn't die every freakin' second of the freakin' day. _

* * *

**Hi! I decided to rewrite! And I really like how I did it! The next chapter should be up sometimes before the end of the month. **

**Expect more little 'journal entries' with each chapter. **

**Oh! And I totally forgot to mention, why I started writing a Gabriel/OC story! How could I have forgotten that?! Anyway, the story the inspired me was 'Chocolate Angel' by Ziggymia123 - I love her story of Gabriel and Nicky! It's so good! If you haven't checked it out, look at my favorite story page but I've probably read it a couple of time, waiting for the next chapter to come out. Plus, Gabriel is one of my favorite angels next to Castiel! **


End file.
